1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for communications between communication devices via a communication interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most personal computers (PCs) include a general-purpose communication interface (I/F). By the presence of the general-purpose communication I/F, a user can connect various external devices to the PC, and use the PC on the network. A point-to-multipoint is a topology in which a single PC as a host is connected to a plurality of devices. A typical device is, for example, a printer. Some printers give strict priorities to buses in consideration of data transfer capability of the buses, thereby transferring data efficiently, which is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-333676. In most cases, a single printer is shared by a plurality of PCs.
However, in the point-to-multipoint connection that is designed for connecting a single host to a plurality of devices, it is difficult to connect the plural PCs as the hosts to the single printer as the device. Therefore, in the point-to-multipoint connection that is designed for connecting a single host to a plurality of devices, there is necessity of improving usability in connection.